tcmkiifandomcom-20200214-history
List of Current Bugs/Glitches
Bugs/Glitches list This is a platform for the players to report current bugs/glitches in the Conquerors Mark II, so Berezaa has an easier time fixing them. Please make sub-headings based on what version it is. V 1.63 (May 4th, 2015) Money is sometimes not spent when creating buildings. Multiple mobile fortresses can be made and surpass the tank limit. With or without houses. Can be done with one headquarters. Is possible with two headquarters (yours and your allies) Sniper does not shoot scouts. It is possible to make building on water by putting construction units on water on a certain map. Sometimes the "interface" tool will break, and it will not be possible to unload units from transport ships or build oil rigs. This has only been observed on the "Evergreen" map. The current anti-hack scripts are out of date, making hacking frequent. Mobile fortresses will sometimes stop shooting for no known reason. V 1.61 (April 22nd, 2015) The mass unit glitch, involving the use of many production buildings. V 1.61 (April 20th, 2015) Oil rig glitch is finally patched :D - May 3, 2015 The youtube video showing people how to do it is all over the comments. V 1.56 (April 5th, 2015) - Ally chat is in SAFECHAT mode - many words, including some highly used and highly necessary, are being blocked out. berezaa: Ally chat is in safe mode ONLY if your ally is under 13. ROBLOX requires that custom chat GUI's filter out words for players under 13. It censors it for both players on TCMKII so you know your ally has safe chat. V 1.56 (April 5th, 2015) Player gravity bug Small chance that after a round, the player loses full gravity and floats up at a fast speed. (Reset and this glitch will be fixed) berezaa: Pretty minuscule glitch, doesn't affect the gameplay much. V 1.56 (April 6th, 2015) Today I ran into some, soldiers who had -hp/100. We could not kill them, the owner could not sell or move them and they would still shoot at others that went by. No one could win that match, unless the glitched units team and ally where the last ones alive. V 1.57 Mobile fortress suddenly stopped shooting (stance on). Artillery and very rarely other units get stuck in the ground. You can make multiple Oil Rigs with one ship and on the same oil deposit by spamming the "Build Oil" button. berezaa: Patched in 1.59! I saw a hacker throwing colorful spoons (sorry, don't remember the name :( ) berezaa: This is a gear item in the game, not a hack! xD V 1.6 (April 9th, 2015) It feels like the 'Equip Me' tool has a 50-50 chance of working inside a server. I'm not sure if others have the same problem often too. It's probably the really, really slow and sluggish internet that I own. How it's not working: I equipped the tool, and when I highlight a unit or building, the stats won't show up, effectively crippling the ability to move them too. As can be seen on the right side of a picture there a player somehow managed to hack in a massive number of Motherships, he hacked the money too. I made the screenshot while in game. The player hacking was named Immacularity. - Manieknn And Berezaa, you can still place many oil rigs with one Oil Ship on the same spot got the worst screenshot proof ever. -Manieknn In the middle of the picture, behind the game menu (Roblox's fault) we can see parts of multiple Oil Rigs that I made. There is also the huge 140 p/m money that I'm making and the red's messages:"ALL ABROAD TO OILY DEATH!" suggest that something is going on. However, I don't know how to prove that this is the latest version but maybe you can somehow figure it out. Screenshot made 10.04.2015. - Manieknn V 1.6 (April 10th, 2015) Buying a research center doesn't deduct 540 from my balance. Needs to be fixed, else many RPG soldiers and such. -SkilledSniper1 Gunships can get stuck to Research Centers. -SkilledSniper1 You can again place multiple oil rigs, saw about 30 on the same oil pool, all from blue~pokemonareugly2 Ships have the ability to go on land. -SkilledSniper1 Sometimes even if your not out, the game doesnt allow you to build - when you try to build at a valid spot it doesnt build anything, and no reason is shown V 1.62 (April 29th, 2015) Occasionally the control unit tool will break, resulting in the units not bunching up together in the same place like they usually do. The units will move, yes, but they will not bunch up together like they always do. The units stay in their same position(move noticeable if units are spread out) and just walk forward. When this happens, the transport units cannot pick up the ground units. V 1.62 (May 2nd, 2015) Occasionally, when making a production building, it does not use any money. V 1.63 (Oct 27th, 2015) This is probably not a glitch but is never less anoying and should be fixed. if a construction soldier or tank is moved so it falls off the map and the build construction yard is clicked in mid air a construction yard will for like normal. A player can then set this to spawn. It appeared that this yard cannot be deleted, and there is no time to delete it. This is annoying to players who have just joined. Somtimes units that are on offensive switch to peaceful, while the button says offensive. This is not a major glitch and can be fixed by clicking the button. This is also a very very tiny glich. When healing a unit, the healing green cube may remain even when the game restarts. This leaves green cubes everywhere. This is prevalent on most servers. Again it is very small and doesn't make a difference. Category:Bugs/Glitches